


The Accidental Voyeur

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gen, Knot, Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Jaken merely went into the study at the palace to leave Rin some selected scrolls, but he had to hide in a corner as the irate newly pregnant woman entered the room with Sesshomaru. Jaken witnesses much more than he ever wanted or needed to see. He just prays that Sesshomaru does not discover him hiding and waiting them out.
Relationships: Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Jaken, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	The Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> From my Twitter poll that ended on Friday. Jaken watching something. It had won with 55% of the vote. So, here it is!

Jaken set the scrolls down in the study. Important works of literature that Gobodo-sama had sent for Rin’s reading on the birth of hanyous. Well they were actually mostly journals that had belonged to the late Touga himself.

Jaken heard a noise and something break. He quickly ran for cover and ended up behind the divider in the shadows of the room. Rin stormed in and Sesshomaru followed her in.

“Why did you break that bowl?” Sesshomaru asked her calmly.

“I hate blue!” Rin screeched out.

Jaken winced as Rin’s hormones were in full swing again. He pitied his lord as he calmly dealt with Rin’s ever changing moods in the recent two months since she conceived. There was no swell to her belly yet, only her mood swings were evident of the changes occurring to the relatively calm young woman.

“Is that all that bothered you?” Sesshomaru asked as Rin paced the room before Sesshomaru.

“Iie!” She shouted and walked up to Sesshomaru and jabbed him in the chest with her forefinger, “You let that _bitch_ touch you when we went to the ceremony that Haha-ue insisted we go to!”

“If you are referring to the Lady of the Southern Seas, she did not _touch_ me. She had merely grabbed my wrist and we shook hands. She is the general of her lands and that was how she greeted Chichi-ue long ago.” Sesshomaru explained calmly.

Jaken thought his lord was a saint for putting up with Rin at this point.

“She made eyes at you as I stood there!” Rin let out an aggravated sigh and turned away from Sesshomaru as she crossed her arms. She then sniffed and dropped her arms.

Jaken knew the tears would come right away with the downswing.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rin’s shoulders and the other around her waist, palm flat on her clothed belly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Ai, are you upset with me?” He asked her softly.

“Iie…I am upset with me!” Rin sobbed out and wiped her eyes, “I am angry, sad, happy, hungry, and horny all the…all the time!” She choked out and rubbed her eyes. “Gomen!”

Jaken heard Sesshomaru chuckle softly, “We both expected this once you accepted my seed into your womb to make our child.”

“A little youkai spawn who has taken over every emotion!” Rin complained and Sesshomaru turned her around to face him quickly. “Gomen.” Rin apologized again for insulting the child within her womb.

He cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers. “Haha-ue says these mood swings will only last a little while longer. Be patient, ai.” Sesshomaru whispered gently to Rin.

Jaken was surprised by not only the tone of his lord’s voice, but the relaxed posture of his lord. Rin nodded and giggled softly. “She did look scared though.”

Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk, “Hai, scared of a petite ningen woman telling her off for touching her husband. You will have to thank Haha-ue later for apologizing on your behalf.”

Rin huffed, “She was amused by it. There is not apology necessary!”

“Protocol.” Sesshomaru reminded her.

“I hate it!” Rin pouted and Jaken rolled his eyes. He would have to discuss the matters of proper protocol with Rin again. As Sesshomaru’s wife she was to behave as if she was royalty herself.

_“Rin! Rin! Do not run barefoot in the garden! The dignitaries are coming to see Gobodo-sama and Sesshomaru-sama and you are in the garden, frolicking around!”_ Jaken had reprimanded her just that morning.

_“Jaken-sama, I love the feel of the grass between my toes. Gobodo-sama doesn’t mind and neither does Sesshomaru!”_ Rin retorted and spun around to face him with a frown.

_“And don’t call me ‘sama’ before the dignitaries. You are Sesshomaru-sama’s wife!”_ He shouted up at her. She shrugged and danced off. Jaken always stayed closed to her side when they were in the palace if Sesshomaru was with Gobodo-sama. Jaken’s first visit still haunted him as he remembered a dead little girl lying before him. He always had to shake his head and push aside those memories and chase after his lady.

“Hm, what if I offered an incentive to behave while we are in the palace this week?” Sesshomaru purred out and brought Jaken back to the present.

Jaken felt a sense of dread at the tone of his lord. _Onegai, onegai! Please do not have sex!_

“Like what?” Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru’s neck. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru’s hands found Rin’s backside and softly kneaded through the layers of fabric.

“Shall I demonstrate?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“Hai!” Rin nodded and Jaken shook his head. He had no escape but to hide there in his little spot in the corner in the shadows. The fact that his lord did not sense him or smell him was surprising, but there was a burning incense in the corner. _That is conveniently placed._ Jaken thought with some glum. He almost wished he would be caught now before they proceeded any further. Fear presented a dilemma: move now and get a beating or get caught and get a beating.

The outcome was a beating in both scenarios.

But, as of late, Sesshomaru’s nose was tracked only onto Rin’s scent.

“Rin if you behave throughout the week I shall reward you on a daily basis during our stay.” Sesshomaru explained as he pulled Rin’s obi and set the cloth on the floor.

“Anata, I will be a very good wife if you reward me like this every night.” Rin breathed out as Sesshomaru’s hands dove into her kimonos. “Iie…they’re sensitive and hurt!” Rin complained.

Jaken watched as Sesshomaru turned Rin around, her back to his armoured front. The layers of silk fluttering to the ground.

Jaken looked away and focused on the wall as he heard Rin gasp and sigh.

“Let me massage them until they are not so sore.”

“Mhmm…your hands are so big; they cup them perfectly.” Rin breathed out. Jaken suffered listening to her soft sighs of Sesshomaru’s name for some time as his lord massaged Rin’s aching breasts. 

“Do they feel better ai?” Sesshomaru asked gently.

“Hai…but I ache elsewhere now, anata.” Rin huffed gently.

Jaken heard Sesshomaru chuckle softly. “I am aware of the scent. Help your husband with his swords and armour.”

“Of course!” Rin laughed softly and Jaken snuck a glance and saw Rin standing there naked before Sesshomaru and lifting Tenseiga from his obi. Bakusaiga in Sesshomaru’s left hand. They both set the swords down and Rin pulled the knot of the obi free and gathered the cloth and set it down as Sesshomaru worked on the ties of his armour. Rin gathered Mokomoko and held it to her chest, the tail end of it wrapping around her thigh.

Sesshomaru lifted off his armour and set it down onto the floor with his swords. “Rin, let go of Mokomoko.”

“Mokomoko has to let go of me first.” Rin quipped and Jaken rolled his eyes and looked at the wall. At least he didn’t have to watch, he would just suffer hearing them.

He had already walked in on them several times since their marriage, even in an intimate act before marriage. He had chided them both for that time until Sesshomaru threw a book at his face and drove him off with threats.

He remembered that they were both dishevelled and Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru’s lap, writhing at his touch. They were kissing almost desperately and clutching to each other. Both were moaning, grunting, and seemed to be rocking against each other. Jaken was glad that Sesshomaru was still wearing his hakama, but there was most definitely a tent in the fabric. He had spent most of the walk back to Rin’s room chiding her, but she had a triumphant smile on her face with a small blush. _She instigated it the little brat!_

Jaken heard a soft ‘oomph!’ come from Rin as Sesshomaru, presumably, pushed Rin to the floor. The sound startling Jaken and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Anata are you just going to stand there or join me? You can’t do much when you stand over me like that.” Rin purred out.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru hummed out.

Jaken heard nothing for several long moments. The room eerily quietly until Rin sharply gasped. “Mhmm …hai!”

He snuck a glance and saw Rin laying on the floor with her legs spread and Sesshomaru’s head between her thighs, her fingers in his hair. Jaken internally squeaked and looked away as Sesshomaru performed such a task on Rin.

“Ah…hai…so good. I love your tongue!” Rin shouted in pleasure. “Ah-ah…hai…don’t stop.”

Jaken covered his ears and hoped to muffle some of the sounds coming from Rin, but it was no good. She continued to gasp and moan her pleasure too loudly.

“Sesshomaru…more…” Rin let out a shrill cry as Sesshomaru gave her whatever she wanted from him.

Rin’s ragged breaths echoed in the quiet room.

“Mhmm.” Rin hummed out. Then she added moments later, “Sesshomaru, you look quite ready. You’re leaking already.”

Jaken did not want to know anything about their bedroom activities. But he was already stuck where he was. He would have to wait for them to finish and leave the study.

A sense of dread filled the small kappa as he hid behind the divider. _What if Sesshomaru-sama and Rin go at it for hours. Milord sometimes does not let Rin leave their room for hours on end. She sometimes has to sleep in until midday because of his rigorous love making the night prior. I don’t think I can stand here that long!_

“Hn. You wish to continue?” Sesshomaru asked her.

“Do you have to ask?!” Rin sighed out dramatically.

“How do you wish to continue?” Sesshomaru growled out lowly, like the predatory that he is.

Rin could be heard humming softly, “Can I ride you?” Rin asked sweetly.

Jaken’s lower beak dropped and he shook his head. _Such a presumptuous lady she has become! A man is to be on top!_

“That is very agreeable ai.” Sesshomaru growled softly.

Jaken could hear some shuffling before hearing both his lord and lady gasp and groan.

“Ahh!” Rin gasped out.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru groaned. “You’re so wet for your husband.”

“Only you!” Rin moaned and Sesshomaru grunted. “Too slow?”

“Rin think of the baby.” Sesshomaru sounded as if in pain.

Jaken snuck a glance and saw Rin sitting up above Sesshomaru, hands on his chest as she moved languidly above him, hips rolling. Sesshomaru’s hands on Rin’s rear end, his own hips rising and falling. Jaken looked away quickly and suffered hearing their soft moans and groans.

“Harder.” Rin gasped out breathily.

“The…hnngh…baby.” Sesshomaru groaned lowly.

“Baby is fine…just a little harder for both of us to come.” Rin urged softly.

“Ah-hah.” Sesshomaru groaned.

“Ah…hai…just like that…ah-ah-ah!” Rin moaned loudly.

Jaken could hear the wet slaps of their flesh and their labour breaths increasing in volume as they continued.

“Rin…I’m going to come.” Sesshomaru groaned.

“Come for me…ah-ah Sessho—AH-maru!” Rin gasped and moaned.

“Rin!” Sesshomaru shouted.

Jaken heard their laboured breaths as they finished. He shook his head and prayed that they would leave.

“Ah… knot…so good.” Rin moaned moments later. Jaken forgot about that one bit of his lord. _He’s a dog after all._

“Take more pleasure ai. I am yours, my heart, soul, and body. Everything is yours.” Sesshomaru purred out.

Jaken swore that Sesshomaru was purring.

He snuck a glance and saw Sesshomaru sitting up and holding Rin. Rin was clutching Sesshomaru’s back and clearly moving still against him. “Ah…mhmm…uh.” Rin bit her bottom lip, cheeks flushed. “Sessh—ooh.”

“Come Rin.” Sesshomaru ordered and Rin quaked in his hold and came again as her husband ordered her.

Jaken saw Sesshomaru pull Rin into a heated kiss and he saw Rin’s eyes open as they pulled back for some air, a thin string of saliva connecting them. Her eyes landed on Jaken for a brief moment before turning back to Sesshomaru and pulling him in for another kiss.

Her left hand left Sesshomaru’s back and made a waving motion for Jaken to leave.

Jaken quietly made his way to the exterior door which was still open from when the couple came in. He stuck to the edge of the walls and hoped to not be discovered by the daiyoukai.

“Rin, I want to make love again once Jaken leaves.” Sesshomaru rumbled out.

Jaken froze and looked back over his shoulder to look at his lord and lady. Sesshomaru’s Mokomoko shielding most of their nakedness. Sesshomaru’s amber eyes narrowed at him, Rin’s brown eyes apologizing.

“I think he was the one who set the scrolls down on the table. We just startled him into hiding. My temper has been bad lately anata.” Rin said as she stroked Sesshomaru’s hair and ears. “Even Jaken-sama is terrified of a little ningen like me.”

“Hn.” Sesshomaru hummed out, arm gently squeezing Rin and pulling her closer.

Jaken did not dare move. _Maybe he’s still…knotted and I can escape?_

“Leave Jaken, your lady has spared you.” Sesshomaru growled out. _He’s definitely knotted!_

“Hai, milord. Gomen’nasai.” Jaken squeaked out and took off running out of the study.

He stopped when he rounded the corner of the door and stood on the porch. He raised a hand to clutch his shirt front as he felt his heart hammer away in his tiny chest.

_Rin saved me!_

“Rin I will have you on your hands and knees.” Sesshomaru growled out.

“Hai!” Rin chirped out happily.

Jaken shook his head and took off running quickly. He ran down the porch to get away from the private study that belonged to his lord and lady. _They’re animals!_ He internally complained as even at his distance he could hear his lady shout her praises for his lord.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to make Jaken a total pervert. I was tempted to make just a rated G story about him witnessing their first kiss, but people on Twitter seemed keen on seeing something a...little more.   
> You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit.


End file.
